Artie-Quinn Relationship
The Artie-Quinn Relationship, also commonly referred to as Quartie, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams. Though interaction is very minimal during Season One, Season Two, and most of Season Three, they establish themselves as friends in the Season Three episode, Big Brother, through the common bond of both being in a wheelchair after Quinn's car accident that took place in On My Way. Since, it is assumed they remain good friends, as in Goodbye, they exchange many hugs and friendly looks. Episodes Season One Throwdown Quinn and Artie are seen singing together while the whole group is singing Ride wit Me, before they are split again into their separate groups. Artie with the rest of the glee club dedicate Keep Holding On to Quinn. Wheels Quinn and Artie are seen sitting next to each other and Quinn says to Will that Artie "understands" if he can't go to Sectionals in the same bus. Ballad Though never having any interaction between one another, both seem pleased when Artie pulled out Quinn's name for a ballad assignment. Sectionals Quinn and Artie are dance partners in You Can't Always Get What You Want. In My Life Would Suck Without You, they are dance partners too. Dream On During the performance of Dream a Little Dream, Quinn comforts a disappointed Artie to show her sympathy towards him. Season Two A Very Glee Christmas When Artie uses the ReWalk in the Choir Room, Quinn remarks that it is "A real Christmas miracle." Comeback They share a little look during Baby. During I Know What Boys Like, they are sitting next to each other. Season Three The Purple Piano Project After the disappearance of Quinn from the Glee Club, Artie says "It's sad. I miss her." The First Time When Artie thanks the glee club about the West Side Story play, the camera shows Quinn looking at Artie with a sweet smile. Mash Off In the Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another performance, Quinn "hugs" Artie, as if she was protecting him from the dodgeball competition and continually shields him from the dodgeballs the opposing team is throwing. Hold on to Sixteen At the 2011 Western Ohio Sectional Championship, Quinn opens the second number of the club's Jackson Medley, Artie and Blaine lead the rest of the song with New Directions as backup. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During Rory's performance of Blue Christmas, Quinn and Artie are sitting next to each other. During the performance, they share a look. Yes/No When Artie tells the glee club how Becky understands what it is like to be trapped inside a disability, Quinn gives him a sympathetic look. Michael Quinn and Mike grab Artie and take him to the Choir Room. (Mike pushes the wheelchair and Quinn holds Artie's hands). Big Brother This episode is the turning point of their friendship. After Quinn returns to school in a wheelchair, she is shown to be in a happy mood confronting Finn and Rachel whom are accompanied by Artie moments later. Quinn then decides to "race" Artie to the choir room which leads into their first duet, I'm Still Standing. During the performance, they dance to a wheelchair choreographed routine which they both appear to enjoy. She says her dance moves aren't as smooth as Artie's yet and he says with a lot of practice they will be. At the school ramp behind the school, Quinn hesitates to go up the steep ramp but is encouraged by Artie and decides to give it a go after Artie says that he believes in her and that she can do it. He encourages her throughout her whole attempt in which she succeeds receiving a high-five from him. Artie then persuades Quinn to skip her senior ditch day with the rest of the glee members and asks her to go with him somewhere else to which she reluctantly agrees to. They attend "crip-skip" at a skate park along with other disabled skaters. Both sing another duet at the scene of this to Up Up Up and choosing their adrenaline moments going down steep ramps and attempting tricks with their wheelchairs. After Artie shows her the life that she might have to embrace, Quinn informs him the she will in fact walk again, attend Yale and dance at Nationals saying that this is temporary and she will not be one of them. Goodbye When the seniors sing You Get What You Give, Quinn is one of the many people to interact with Artie. During I'll Remember, they are seen smiling at each other and later Quinn puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his head on her head, showing that they are close friends. Season Four Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, Artie walks out to see a single wheelchair in the hall. When he asks Rory - his Christmas guardian angel - if that's his, Rory tells him that it's Quinn's and that after her accident, she never could walk again because she didn't have the support and encouragement from the Glee club. First Artie is confused, since in his dream, there would have been no Finn and Rachel wedding and therefore no accident. But Rory tells him that in every timeline, she would have been hit. Then when he asks why she isn't in it, Rory tells him that she died of a broken-heart, and that like her body; her spirit never recovered. Artie then smells the single rose that was left on the chair and confidentially sits down. Songs Duets ISS5.png|I'm Still Standing (Big Brother)|link=I'm Still Standing QuartieUpUpUp.png|Up Up Up (Big Brother)|link=Up Up Up Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *In an interview with Dianna Agron and Kevin McHale when they were asked where do they see Artie and Quinn in 5 years they answered: Married (to each other), with a lot of children and living at a duck farm. source *Strangely, this relationship is built up and seems to exist entirely within Big Brother. No references to their friendship is made in any other episode, and the two share minimal to no scenes together per episode. *Both of their impairments are the result of a car accident, causing them to become paralyzed in the legs and feet (though Quinn was only paralyzed temporarily). *Artie and Quinn were duet partners in Ballad, though their duet was never shown. *Dianna Agron and Kevin McHale wanted Quinn and Artie to date in Season Three. Source Gallery Quartie Dream 1.png Quartie MyLife.png Quartie Dream 2.png Quartie RideWithMe.png Quartie Sectionals.png Normal 025~0.png Normal 029~0.png Normal 021~27.jpg Tumblr_mb4eaaFKsh1rd0h9ko4_250.gif ISS5.png ISS6.png ISS1.png Tumblr m2c4fvkZXx1qan1xio3 500.png Tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio4 r1 250.png Quartie-BB-moment.gif Tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1 r1 250.png QBB1.png QBB2.png QBB3.png QBB5.png Kevannafan.jpg QBB6.png Proud Mary.jpg tumblr_lvi2vcprh81qha77fo1_500_large.png Quartia.jpg tumblr_m1ckulpZ5h1qgkj12o1_500.jpg 10tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4 250.gif 11tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo5 250.gif 13tumblr m2c9bnQup11qan1xio3 500.png 14tumblr m2caxvqHwv1r6q2qoo1 500.gif 15tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo1 250.gif 17tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo3 250.gif 18tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo4 250.png 20tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo6 250.png 23tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo9 250.gif 2I ship Quartie.gif 5tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1 250.gif tumblr_m4n0zc8B6v1qgkj12o1_500.png I ship Quartie.gif 325778 10150419328488612 704101347 o.jpg image-quinn-artie.jpg quartie-blue.jpg quartie-4.jpg tumblr_m5ch9e16gd1qclilyo1_250.gif tumblr_m59zb9GFaM1ry3zn0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m59zb9GFaM1ry3zn0o2_500.jpg BCQuartie.jpg QuartieChristmas.gif Quartiesupport.gif IRQuartie.jpg ISSQuartie.jpg ISSQuartie2.jpg ISSQuartie3.jpg ISSQuartie4.jpg ISSQuartie5.jpg ISSQuartie6.jpg Quartie_Cute.gif QuartieM9.gif QuartieM7.gif QuartieM4.gif QuartieM3.gif QuartieM8.gif QuartieM2.gif QuartieM5.gif QuartieM.gif Quartiecute9.gif Quartiecute8.gif Quartiecute7.gif Quartiecute6.gif Quartiecute5.gif Quartiecute4.gif Quartiecute3.gif Quartiecute2.gif Quartiecute1.gif BigBrotherFaveScene.png 0111.jpg 2quartie brittana.gif QuartieM11.gif QuartieM12.gif QuartieM10.gif 300px-ISSQuartie.jpg Quartie Baby.png Quartie Christmas.png Quartie Push.png Quartie Under.png QuartieShip.gif artie and quinn.png Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships